darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Mechs are strange
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Lifeline Jazz Tracks Since Cubicron is underground, the normal day/night cycles don't really apply. The clinic down a way from El Sleazo is open and accepting customers, and is rather busy for a change. Lifeline sees one patient out, giving the mech a stern lecture about ingesting too much tainted energon, and sees a waiting drone into the bay area. Shark is out and about, searching for information while in the guise of 'crazy Cubicron civilian' which basically is a thick covering of grease and such that keeps his armor completely covered. Lifeline talks with the drone, working on the scheduled maintenance she's worked out for him. She seems much...less harsh than usual. Jazz is walking about the streets as normal, just visiting like he always does. He seems to be looking over everything, humming a song to himself. Shark walks toward the El Sleazo, spotting Lifeline as he approaches so he calls out, "Hey Doc!" Tracks approaches the clinic, carrying with him a container for the medic, "Lifeline, I have those medical grade solvents and cleaners you asked for. Be careful, some are corrosive enough to eat through your plating..." Lifeline looks over as she finishes up the maintenance on the drone and sees him out. She waves slightly to Shark, then her attention turns to Tracks. "Oh. Thank you. Can you set them just inside the door there? Jazz takes notice of everyone and his visor flickers gently. He then heads toward them, though he, for once, remains rather silent. Shark glances over to Tracks, peering at what he is carrying. "See your keeping busy doc." he comments. Tracks nods as he turns carrying the box, "Consider this a thank you from Master Scrubs, he really appreciates the work you did replacing his broken hip strut..." He sets the box inside before returning to Lifeline's side, "Shark, what are you doing here?" Ravage has been away from Polyhex, and for how long he has been gone only he knows. Cybertron is a big planet, with plenty of places to investigate, and today Ravage has found himself sulking in the shadows of the Cubicron. He sniffs out the air for any traces of anyone of interest. The sleek Cybertronian feline leaps from shadow to shadow. Ravage pauses only to see if he can pick of the smells of anyone familiar to him. Shark looks around, "Who is this Shark you speak of?" he asks, he peers to his left, "Are you serious El Captane?" Jazz then leans up against the side of a building watching everyone. His visor dims softly in thought as he picks up on a bit of their conversations, his own mind wondering off. Lifeline sighs also. "Just drop it Tracks." She looks at not-Shark. "What's going on with you? Are you needing repairs?" Shark shakes his head, "Excuse me folks, El Captane and I have to talk about something over here. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Track's Logs